


Poster of a Girl

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the VividCon 2010 Challenge. The theme was “self portrait” and the vid explores how Bella is a self portrait of Stephenie Meyer and why it is dangerous for young girls to adopt Bella’s view of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster of a Girl

**Pairing:** Not a pairing vid  
 **File Size:** 73 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Poster of a Girl"  
 **Artist:** Metric  
 **Summary:** Created for the VividCon 2010 Challenge. The theme was “self portrait” and the vid explores how Bella is a self portrait of Stephenie Meyer and why it is dangerous for young girls to adopt Bella’s view of herself. Thanks to for beta comments.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Poster of a Girl](http://www.akemi42.com/files/PosterFinal.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Poster of a Girl on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/user/akemi42v2#p/u/0/4TB4n3jTwuY) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2010/08/02/poster-of-a-girl/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/PosterFinal.wmv)


End file.
